


change the pace, just go slow

by invertedrainbow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hey I tried, M/M, Medieval AU, not so medieval really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedrainbow/pseuds/invertedrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As long as you are under this roof, you are safe,” The man said as he pushed the food back to Gavin’s place. “I do not tolerate cruelty of any kind, regardless of status.” Gavin let out a happy noise, and Ryan chuckled. “I know what the neighboring kingdom did to you, judging from the scars and bruises. The one on your stomach is fading already, but I must admit, I feared for your health.” There was something dark with how he said it, and a glint of anger was seen in his eyes.</p><p>Gavin’s face reddened. </p><p>a.k.a. the medieval au where gavin is a looter who is running from the authorities and ryan is a historian that takes him in, prompt by theparadoxic</p>
            </blockquote>





	change the pace, just go slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theparadoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadoxic/gifts).



He thought life couldn’t get worse.

He was in jail because he was caught looting from a man in the brothel; the idiot decided to rid of his clothes as hastily as he came all over the sheets, thus leaving his valuables unattended. He was sneaky about looting from the man: the door not so much as creaked when he got in the room. He winked at the lady who rode the man like an expert, her hips rolling down with ease. She looked so bored, even, as she faked the moans until the man came.

He sent her a wink before he grabbed the bag of silver wrapped around the belt on the ground, but by the time he stepped outside the hall, there were night watchmen that were satisfied from a good fuck, and were ready to get back to duty.

He was charged of looting, nothing he has never been caught doing before. It was easy to get back to his feet again; he would just have to endure a beating or two from the night watch. What didn’t kill him made him stronger.

Until he met Dan.

He was extremely nice and he was nothing but a gentleman when they did their service, and it didn’t take long before they became good friends. They had the same interests and he was the only one who didn’t seem like he wanted to gut him alive like a fish for making those weird noises when he did his job.

Over dinner, he ended up confessing that he was a homosexual. Dan stared at him with fear.

Gavin thought he had lost a friend.

But when Dan sat beside him before they slept, with one of his arm dangled around his shoulder and the other caressing his stomach, Gavin knew better. When Dan’s hand slipped past his trousers, he had to bite his finger to stop himself from moaning, knowing how many others were around in the dark.

His breathing was ragged and uneven as Dan pumped his cock with his calloused fingers, and it took Gavin enough time before he asked, “Why were you here again?”

“I murdered someone,” Dan mumbled as he licked a stripe on Gavin’s neck, grazing his teeth at the end. “With my bare hands.”

He came all over Dan’s hand as he was hushed with a bruising kiss, something he longed for ever since they passed a law against homosexuals like him. It felt exhilarating, to go against the law. For some reason, the kingdom despised people like him. Meeting Dan was a whiff of fresh air.

Until he ratted out on him.

“I’m sorry, Gav,” Dan said before he got pulled out for the beating of his life. He glared at him with the intensity that made Dan flinch, keeping his eyes away finally. “They were going to free me.”

“They weren’t,” Gavin spat out. “You fucking idiot; of course they weren’t! You _killed_ someone! They were _never_ gonna let you out! You might as well rot here now!” Dan’s eyes widened with the realization, and could only gape as Gavin continued. “I _trusted_ you, you mingy little prick!”

He was kicked in the gut by a guard then, and he could only cough out the pain as he was dragged away. In a temporary room, he was kicked, punched and thrown against the wall like an animal, and he did nothing to fight back. It seemed pointless to fight for who he was, and all those who hurt him looked at him with disgust and hate, even if they knew nothing about him.

Of course, he thought about escaping. He could escape this kingdom and go somewhere else, where no one could judge him for his sexuality. He had one chance, and if he fucked it up, he knew he was going to live in death-like environments from then on.

He was to be transferred across the kingdom to a detainment for people like him, and there were only two guards that were to escort him in a wagon that was to usher him there. He was strong enough to render them useless for a few minutes, so he could have a lead start into leaving.

He pretended to be incapable of walking so the guards had to drag him by the arm, and when they were almost at the wagon, he stood and kicked both the guards’ calves and took a hold of their spears, pointing it to their necks before they could start calling out for help. He kicked them both in the head to render them unconscious, then running for his dear life into the woods.

The woods were feared by most during the night, because the creatures of the night guarded it with feral intensity. Gavin was no stranger to it, but he had no choice but go forward.

He managed to build a small torch that made enough light for him to see where he’s walking to. His knees wobbled as he took every step, having been walking for hours without food in his system. He was lucky enough to spot the river a few hours before, and having had his fill, he decided to follow where it lead.

Just a few minutes after sunset, as his eyes were giving out and his walk reduced to dragging of feet, he spotted a manor just as soon as the river went the other way. He let out a happy sigh before walking further, but soon as he was a few meters from the residence, his body gave up on him and he collapsed on the ground.

\--

He woke up with a pain on his legs and he knew he couldn’t get them to work until he slept some more, so he stared up the ceiling. It was painted with articulate details of gold against green, and soon it was replaced with a face that looked down on him with worry, something he had never seen on anyone else other than his mother.

He felt himself smile before falling asleep again.

\--

When he woke up the second time, his eyes took enough time to adjust to the dark. There was a candle lit on the table at the end of the room, and a man was sitting on the chair as he read from his book. He sat up slowly and felt his head hurt. There was a rumble in his stomach and he blushed when the man turned to his direction.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Gavin was sure he fell in love with the man’s voice, because as soon the velvety rich baritone reached his ears, something else fluttered in his stomach. The man stood from his seat and tucked the book aside, carrying the candle holder as he walked towards Gavin.

Before he could stand up to pay respects, the man shook his head. “There’s no need. You are a guest. Rest some more.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Gavin said shyly, realizing the trouble he might have caused. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, where am I?”

The man smiled with a sincerity Gavin has never been familiar with, so it made him weak in the knees, despite all the rest. “You are in the Haywood Manor,” the man answered softly, reaching out to his forehead to feel his temperature. “You had a fever earlier today, and I had to travel back to town to fetch the doctor. Normally, I’d let my servant do it, but we’re low in hands right now.”

He would have said thanks for all the generosity, if it not for his stomach. The man laughed.

“Excuse my laughter, that might have been rude,” The man said as he regained his composure. He let out a hand and introduced, “I’m Ryan. I own the manor as of the present. Join me in the kitchen for some food.”

“I-I’m Gavin,” he said as he wiped his hand first before shaking Ryan’s. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused, I would much rather not burden you anymore with my needs—“

“Nonsense,” Ryan said with an assuring smile. “Join me to dinner.”

\--

Gavin was dressed in a long linen shirt that he imagined was Ryan’s, and as he followed the man’s lead, there was a fear in his gut that begged to be noticed. He patted his stomach softly while Ryan asked, “So, Gavin, is it? Tell me where you’re from.”

They reached the kitchen in no time, and Ryan pointed at the stools in front of the counter. There was a delicious smell wafting around the room and he could only wait in glee as Ryan poured some soup on a bowl and grabbed some dinner rolls from the cupboard. He set it down in front of Gavin and gestured for him to partake, and Gavin did with delight. Ryan also grabbed some ham and steamed potatoes from dinner for him and watched as the lad wolf it down.

When he noticed that Ryan was watching, he slowed down. “I’m Gavin Free,” He started as he tore a chunk of the bread and dipped it on the soup. “I’m from the neighbouring kingdom. I ran away from the authorities.”

He saw Ryan shift from his seat, but mainly in interest. He continued.

“I was betrayed by a friend.”

“May I ask how so?”

“I, ah,” Gavin’s hands trembled, realizing that this was too good to be true. He had to tell this man about himself, and this man would turn him away in disgust, like the rest of the kingdom. He pushed away his food and closed his eyes. “I was charged of seducing another man.”

“And is it true?”

Gavin only nodded.

“And then?” Ryan was suddenly asking, and Gavin’s eyes opened. He was welcomed with a warm smile and soft pat on the hand. “Do you wish to rest again?”

“Y-you’re n-not…?”

“As long as you are under this roof, you are safe,” The man said as he pushed the food back to Gavin’s place. “I do not tolerate cruelty of any kind, regardless of status.” Gavin let out a happy noise, and Ryan chuckled. “I know what the neighboring kingdom did to you, judging from the scars and bruises. The one on your stomach is fading already, but I must admit, I feared for your health.” There was something dark with how he said it, and a glint of anger was seen in his eyes.

Gavin’s face reddened.

“Forgive me, I might have come on a little too strong,” Ryan coughed nervously. “But if you wish to stay here, you are welcome. You may need to work for lodging, of course; like I said, we are low in hands right now and would appreciate all the help we could need.”

The meal was finished and Gavin brought his dishes to the sink for him to clean up, but Ryan pulled him away and said, “You start when you get better. Let me lead you to your room.”

\--

It took Gavin a week to get well rested enough, and it took another day to assure the baron that he was fine. The whole week he was in bed, he was nursed back to health by the Ryan himself, and he could only squawk out blurbs of thanks and appreciation. The baron accepted it with a smile every time, and Gavin could only return half of them due to embarrassment.

\--

“Baron Haywood—“

“Ryan’s fine, Gavin.”

“Okay, Rye-bread.”

“Good enough,” Ryan laughed. Gavin was cleaning around in his study, going through the stack of papers on his desk. “Ah, ah, be careful; I haven’t gone around reading that bit yet.”

“What do you even do for a living, besides being a baron to this land?”

“I study history.”

Gavin bundled the papers neatly and placed it on top of the stack of books on the desk, placing the skull Ryan was so fond with on top of it. He could tell Ryan was watching his every move, and he moved around the room with ease, dusting the drawers and windows with enough flair to keep his baron entertained.

“What is with the interest with the past?” Gavin decided to ask as he glided a clean cloth against the dusty surface of the drawer behind Ryan’s desk. The baron’s seat was facing him as he cleaned, his gaze focused on Gavin.

“It would be idiotic to fall into the traps of fate, don’t you think? History is bound to repeat itself, and I rather be prepared for it,” Ryan answered with a smirk. “Some people, however, are surprising me as of the late.”

“Do you like surprises?” Gavin raised, his gaze lifting from the book straight to Ryan’s equally electrifying one.

Ryan wet his lips and smirked. “Oh yes, I do.”

\--

One time, Ryan asked if Gavin wanted to join him in his walk to town.

It was met with a forced smile and a soft no, and Ryan knew he shouldn’t press any further. Gavin was cleaning around his study then, and the baron excused himself to get dressed. The walk down the hall was long, given the size of the manor, so he was surprised when the other man caught up to him and held on to the hem of his shirt.

“W-Will it—“ he was cut off with his own panting, and Ryan was patient though it. “Will it be safe?”

The ruffling motion he did to Gavin’s hair seemed to relax the lad, so he assured, “This kingdom is different.”

\--

The stables were near the manor and the walk to it was short, but Gavin wished it took them a little more time. Ryan was wearing clothes a little less extravagant to what he usually wore. Opposed to his velvets and damasks in various hues, he was wearing a simple woollen tunic belted on the waist, where he wore woollen trousers underneath. Green was a good color on him, Gavin thought.

“Why are you wearing that?”

“Ah,” Ryan said as he fixed the saddle on the horse, tightening it on the right places. “I much rather walk around town as a merryfolk. They often give me too many trinkets as a baron.”

He helped Gavin up the horse he saddled, assuring him that the horse wouldn’t throw him off. Gavin nodded with an audible gulp that made Ryan laugh, to which Gavin only said, “Stop laughing at me, you arsehole.”

“Move over then, so I would stop,” Ryan said as he tried to mellow his laughter down. The climbed up with ease and positioned himself properly, gripping the reins tight and leading the horse out of the stable. A servant was on wait to close the gates as they left. Gavin clutched on to Ryan’s tunic when the horse was walking still, but Ryan advised, “I suggest you hold on tight; I rarely go slow, one way or another.”

“How so?”

As an answer, he clucked and gave a gentle kick, the horse immediately coming to a canter. Gavin threw his arms around Ryan’s waist and cursed the fact that he was right; soon enough, the horse was in a full gallop. The ride to town was quick with the speed of the horse reaching lord knows what, and Gavin could feel his heart thumping in nervousness.

But with his cheek pressed on the back of the baron as he braced for his dear life, he was willing to admit that it could be something else entirely.

\--

The town was filled with buzzing energy and life that it took more than a lot to keep Gavin’s excitement at bay. He kept on tugging Ryan around into stalls that he found interesting. It never occurred to him that maybe it was the first time Gavin went around a town where he didn’t have to hide or cower in fear, and it made him smile to himself.

It also never occurred to him that Gavin was holding his hand the whole time.

\--

There was a chambermaid that Gavin befriended when he started working for the baron. She was named Barbara and she was very enthusiastic about working for Ryan, because according to her, the baron helped her in her time of need.

“I knew nothing and I needed work,” Barbara related one afternoon as she prepared for dinner. Gavin was across the counter, peeling potatoes for the stew. The ribs had been boiling for hours that they could tear the meat from the bone easily, and the only thing left are the vegetables and seasoning. “He took me in and thought me what I know now. My family lives further past the land where they plant corn. The baron gave us a piece of the land to till.”

Very often, when Ryan was away to entertain the king’s wishes for various things, like playing chess and having a long talk about the current status of the kingdom, Gavin would tail behind Barbara as she did the chores to be done.

“Gavin,” she would say often. “What a nice name.”

\--

Ryan pretended not to mind.

\--

“Hey Gavin, did you ever wonder what you would look like in women’s clothing?”

\--

While the baron was away, Barbara dragged Gavin into her chambers to show him the very measly amount of clothing she owned, most of which given by Ryan as a gift for her service. She raised a white woollen underskirt up in view for him to wear as Gavin shucked out of his shirt hesitantly. The dress in her hands was green and made of linen, lined with white lace. She helped him with it despite his protests, wrapping a white laced girdle around his waist to complete the look.

“I look like an idiot,” Gavin whined, covering his face with his hands.

“You look great!” Barbara cooed, taking him by the hand and twirling him around. “It’s a shame the baron isn’t around to see you.”

Gavin gaped at that, turning red as Barbara shot him an all-knowing stare.

“He would have fancied how the color of the dress matches your eyes.”

“Barb?”

“Yes?”

“Did Ryan say anything to you?”

Barbara laughed. “No, he did not. Though, he did start getting very cold with me for a few days now. One could only imagine what the cause is.”

Gavin frowned at that, thinking that Ryan would never deliberately act so selfishly. Before he could speak however, Barbara was laughing again.

“You are both fools,” Barbara grinned.

The door was ajar when they talked, where Ryan froze in his spot. Barbara gave the baron a curt nod before he left the vicinity.

\--

That night, Ryan tossed and turned around his bed without bothering to change into something more comfortable, his trousers suddenly tight. With a hand palming against his erection and one on his mouth to muffle his moans, he indulged on his thoughts about Gavin and how he wanted him spread under him, sticky and bruised.

He came with Gavin’s name spilling out of his mouth like a mantra, the realization dawning to him like the rising sun that lit his room as he breathed out evenly again.

\--

That day, Ryan made sure he was able to apologize properly to Barbara for being a very rude master to her. Barbara only shrugged it off, assuring that she meant no harm to those he held dear.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“You only stare at one person with that intensity, my lord,” Barbara replied with a smug grin. “If I meddled in your affairs, please forgive me.”

“No, not at all,” Ryan shrugged. “If anything, you pushed me in the right direction.”

\--

The night air made him recall of his memories of the kingdom that plagued his nightmares every time he slept. His quarters were located strategically in front of the baron's, as much as he wanted to stay at the servant's chambers downstairs. The room was too big for his liking, with the candlelight illuminating only until the end of his bed, thus shrouding himself in the darkness, similar to the nights he spent in jail.

The moonlight only gave him so little hope for the night. He stepped out of his bed and went straight to the balcony, leaning in to the cold air and exhaling shakily. He was scared, that he was sure of.

But there was a knock on his door and his grip on the marble was tight. Looking to the direction of the door, there stood Ryan.

He was in brown robes, and Gavin recalled him mentioning something about meeting the king for a bi-monthly report of the manor. They were to have lunch, and he was to join them sometime. "Our king bears ill will to the neighboring king," He said over dinner once as he stirred his tea. "He is very... critical about how he rules."

Soon, the room became brighter when the baron lit every candlestick, sparing a smile when their gazes met. Gavin bit his lip and looked back to the sky, knowing they were to go back to their usual routine.

"Good evening," Ryan greeted with the same tone that sent tremors on every fiber of his being. He could only nod in reply, afraid that his voice might fail him. The baron was quick in filling in the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't join you in dinner; the king was very enthusiastic in our meeting and insisted that I stayed for a few more drinks."

"And one must not disappoint the king, I assume?" Gavin asked inquisitively, not sparing a passing glance to the baron. He slowly climbed the marble balcony, the baron assisting him when he showed difficulty on lifting his own weight. He let his hand be held by Ryan as he stood, walking small steps as he balanced himself; a game he often played in river banks and straight linings of tiles. He believed he was very good at it.

"Do you wish to die such a painful death?"

Gavin looked down to see the baron's disapproving face. He smiled playfully and leaned down, saying, "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," The baron admitted with a sigh. The grip of the baron's hand on his grew tighter. "Everything else, I do not."

When he jumped back to the balcony, Ryan let out a sigh of relief but didn't let the hand go. Gavin stepped closer to inspect the baron's face, and upon close inspection, he seemed tired. He decided to say exactly that.

"The king is an old friend of mine," Ryan explained with a frown. "He expects me to join his court, but I am happy as a historian."

"You are fitting to the court," Gavin mumbled before kissing Ryan's knuckles, prying his hand away to go around the room. "You are a pleb but you are just." It was too bright, and it grew hotter by the minute, so he blew some of the candles off while Ryan watched.

He held the candlestick Ryan brought in his room to the baron himself, and the baron took it hesitantly.

“Back in your kingdom,” Ryan softly pressed on, not wanting to elicit any bad memories from the lad. He doubted that it didn’t, sadly, when Gavin’s smile faded. “How could you live your life as the greatest enemy of your society? The king wanted you dead for a reason, and that was because of his father getting into an affair with a member of the court. He never lived it down.” Gavin was looking away now, refusing to meet his eyes. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin answered. “How could _you_ live all your life shrouded in lies?”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m just simply voicing out my thoughts, is all. Don’t mind me.

There was silence between them that stretched far, but it didn’t seem to bother them until the lad noticed the melting candle.

"I like the dark better, my lord," Gavin said with a curt smile. "You need not bring light to my humble abode."

"I see better in the light." There was a fond tone to it, and Gavin knew if he looked straight to his eyes, he'd lose it altogether. "My eyes aren't as clear, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive if there is no fault done."

But with the way Ryan returned the kiss on the back of his hand, he found what he was apologizing for.

\--

The river that curved opposite to the manor ebbed into a stream on the later areas, and Gavin would lie around the riverbank when he had nothing to do. Upon finishing his chores, he asked Ryan if he could leave for a bit.

“Where do you even go when you leave?” Ryan asked, worry in his tone. Gavin fed on to it like a leech.

“Come with me so you could rest from your readings then,” Gavin said with a wink. “And, oh. Bring clean clothes.”

When Ryan quirked an eyebrow at that, Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You deprived lunatic, we’re going for a swim.”

Barbara packed them some berries and bread for them to eat when they go hungry, even though Ryan insisted that they won’t take long. “Of course you won’t,” Barbara said with a giggle and pushed the basket to the baron’s hands anyway. Gavin looked at the two suspiciously but said nothing and walked ahead. Ryan shot Barbara with glares while the blond simply laughed.

The water from the stream only reached up to Gavin’s knees. The trees around the area casted a shade on their place, and Ryan was left alone at the banks with his readings. When Gavin saw him, he pouted and splashed water on him.

Ryan froze on his seat. Gavin gulped audibly while the baron rose from his seat to join him in the water, where he attacked by splashing water on Gavin.

It turned into a playful fight, with Gavin’s laughter echoing around and Ryan’s doing the same. With Ryan drenched in water and ridding his heavy damask shirt, Gavin was given the opportunity to see how toned the baron is. The wet shirt hugged Ryan’s muscles on the right places: biceps, pecs, stomach.

The baron ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. Gavin was sure he was gonna explode any minute then.

Reaching out to touch him, he ends up slipping on the rocks underneath and falls on top of Ryan, who fell flat on his bottom. His hands were gripping Ryan’s shoulder tight, his face merely inches away, and he thought about how _easy_ it was to just lean in and…

He bit his lip and inched away, apologizing for his clumsiness with a nervous laugh. He grabbed his clothes and ran back to the manor with some petty excuse, without noticing the hungry look Ryan gave him.

\--

Dinner turned into a meal between the two of them, where they would very often talk about random topics. At some point, they started arguing about different things, and it only thrilled Gavin to no end.

“So let us say you have three coins—“

“Gavin,” Ryan sighed. “Let us _not_ say that. Again.”

“Fine then, you pleb,” Gavin raised his hands in defeat. The soup was still hot in his bowl and he decided to taste it. It tasted creamy against his palate and he ended up slurping too much, singing his tongue in the process. Some of it dribbled down his chin and Ryan leaned in to wipe it with his thumb, sucking on it afterwards. “R-Rye…?”

“If you don’t mind, I would like to ask some questions about you, Gavin.”

There was an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he decided to ignore it altogether. This was Ryan. He could trust the man with all his life. He nodded with a smile.

“How did your friend know about you?”

Gavin gulped. How was he supposed to say this without freaking the man out?

“Well,” He started with a shaky sigh. “He, uh…”

“Did he touch you?”

Ryan’s tone was different then, and it sent more than chills down his spine. There was a dark edge to his voice and surprisingly, it didn’t scare him. If anything, he felt safe.

“Did he touch you?” Ryan repeated. “Do not make me ask again, Gavin.”

He started blushing as he related the story. “It was dark then, I just told him about myself and was positive that he hated me, until…” His gaze was faraway and hazed with longing. As far as he could tell, he was into the secrecy and touches then, and the only thing he hated was the fact that Dan ratted on him. Still, it was the first time he was touched willingly, and it felt like fire. “Until he touched me, yes.”

He couldn’t see it, but Ryan’s knuckles were white with the way his fists were curled up tight.

“His tongue pressed on my neck.”

Somehow, he found himself smiling at Ryan’s grimace.

“Kissed me.”

To his surprise, Ryan trashed the food on the counter by pushing them off, the plates and utensils falling down with loud clanks. His gaze was fixed on Ryan’s blue eyes, wide in anger. He left the room with a huff, leaving Gavin sitting on the stool with a smile plastered on his face.

\--

The next day, Gavin started his chores at Ryan’s bedroom, where most of the damage from last night was seen. There were roses and water on the ground, shards of the vase from where it was from scattered in different directions. The baron’s clothes were all over the floor, discarded haphazardly. There were books thrown around in all areas, and Gavin can’t help but smile.

He stirred from his sleep with a yawn, eyes fluttering open. Gavin greeted him a good morning with a soft grin, but the grin slowly faded away when Ryan sat up on his bed, exposing a well toned chest and buff biceps. His eyes looked bloodshot and tired, but he managed to let out a small smile as a reply. Gavin went ahead to clean, picking up the books first while avoiding the shards.

“You don’t have to clean after me, Gav,” Ryan mumbled, standing up from his bed. Gavin looked back and dropped the books he was holding, quickly looking away before seeing Ryan in his full naked glory. The guy pulled the shirt on the floor and put it on. He walked straight behind Gav and whispered, “Is there something wrong?”

His heart was beating too fast and too loud, and no amount of cooling down would reduce the color of his face, so he said with a confidence he’s unsure where from: “None at all.”

Ryan went back to his bed and leaned straight back, a mountain of pillows supporting his back. He watched silently as Gavin picked up the books he dropped, setting them down on the nearest table. He also watched as the man bent down to pick up his discarded clothes, his ass perfectly fit against his trousers. He bit his lower lip.

\--

Dinner was different then, because Ryan cooked for the both of them, contrast to how the servants normally do it. The food was placed elaborately on the table and Gavin could feel his mouth watering. Everything looked great, from the steak to the vegetables to the soup.

They ate mostly in silence, exchanging only passing remarks about the food and their respective days. Ryan had to sign a few papers for the approval of the crops to be planted over the season, and Gavin simply entertained the both of them with the stories he heard from the brothel. It was all fun, until Ryan asked, “Why do you know so many stories from the brothel?”

“Ah, I used to loot there,” Gavin explained with a grin. “It’s why I was arrested in the first place.”

Ryan remained silent until the end of the meal, where he excused himself curtly after finishing his soup. Gavin was left to finish his meal, but with Ryan gone, it all fell stale on his tongue.

\--

There was a knock in his door and it creaked open, light spilling in the room like sunshine in a new day. Gavin closed the door behind him, dressed in a white, silky dress shirt that covered until half of his thigh. He stood hesitantly until Ryan motioned him to move closer and to join him in the bed.

The bed sank under Gavin’s weight as he passed the candlestick to Ryan’s hand, who in turn placed it on the bedside. Across him, Gavin looked frail and scared, until Ryan sighed in defeat and smiled.

“Fortune favours the brave,” Ryan said softly, careful with the syllables. “I do not think I am brave, though I would like to be.” He let out his hand for Gavin to take, pulling him in with one swift motion. “You scared me today.”

“Hmm? Me? Scare you? Seems impossible for someone like you,” Gavin landed on Ryan’s chest with a plop and he breathed in, smelling his natural musk with delight. “How so?”

“I thought you were here to steal from me,” Ryan mumbled as he played with Gavin’s hair. “It felt so wrong to think that you could do it.”

“I did not lie,” Gavin chuckled. “I got in for that reason. But I escaped for a different reason.” He inhaled deep, trying to calm his nerves down. The last time he opened up to someone, he got him almost killed. _But_ , he thought, _he’s different. ”_ You know how they treated us there. They killed a lot of us. Ridiculed us. All because of who we chose to love and shag. I wanted to pull out my heart so I’d be normal, because who would fall in love with another man?”

“I would,” Ryan said before pulling him in a kiss, desperately holding on to his cheek to cradle Gavin in place.

Soon Gavin was on his lap, bracing himself using the headboard as he sank lower, pressing soft kisses on Ryan’s jaw, down to his neck, down to his collarbones. He could only throw his head back so Gavin would reach more, kiss more, _adore more_ , because if there was something he needed, it was _more_.

“I knew it,” Gavin giggled against his stubble. “You wanted me, you cheeky little bastard.”

He threw Gavin on the other side of the bed and gave him no time to whine about it when he kissed him bare, tongue teasing and prodding all over his mouth. He leaned his forehead against Gavin’s and whispered, “Yes, now will you behave?”

“Make me,” Gavin grinned.

“If you scream, do not blame me.”

\--

Gavin didn’t want to know why Ryan had jasmine oil on his bedside drawer, but with the scent of it circling the room and calming him down, he knew he had nothing to be afraid of. He watched as Ryan poured some all over his fingers and between his ass, prodding a finger against his entrance.

He froze as Ryan worked on it, but as Ryan tongued his neck and collarbones, he started relaxing, moaning against the sensation as Ryan pumped his cock lazily. There was a certain ease to it, warming him up to his toes. He bit Ryan’s shoulder when he slid a finger in, the baron’s constant cooing of “relax” filling his head.

“It… feels weird…” Gavin gasped, shaking against the finger. There was panic in his tone and Ryan picked that up, and when the gears turned like a well-oiled machine, the baron’s eyes widened.

“You have never done this before?” Ryan asked in disbelief, panic shown in his features. “You—“

“Please do not say it,” Gavin pleaded.  “Just… bloody do it…”

Not wanting to discomfort him any further, he slipped another finger without much resistance, scissoring them open for the third finger. Reaching the fourth made Gavin a gasping heap, having been able to find a bundle of nerves that had him moaning for more.

“Are you sure?”

“Too scared to shag me until I can’t speak, aren’t you?” Gavin said with a chuckle, and Ryan answered with his fingers out of him. He didn’t even give any time for Gavin to bitch about it when he thrust himself in, and all he could think about was how deliciously tight Gavin was, taking him in like he was made for it. The noises Gavin made were beyond good, and he was growing harder at every incessant moan of _more_ and _harder_. He could tell Gavin could feel it with the way he was meeting every thrust, wanting him deeper and faster.

He can’t form the words to describe the delicious friction, all perfect and tight around the right places. Ryan kissed him as he sped up, and all he could think of then was how good Ryan was to him.

He came with Ryan’s name on his lips and his heart in his hands for him to give for the first time without hesitation, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

Gavin woke up alone with the sheets draped around his form and with the smell of butter circling around the room. He sat up to see Ryan drinking coffee and reading a book that he first saw lying around the day he trashed his room. He smiled fondly and said, “Good morning.”

“What would you like for breakfast?” The baron asked as he walked back to the bed, greeting him with a kiss.

“Rye bread,” Gavin said with a dip in his tone, and yes, the baron could definitely get used to the nickname. He only giggled when Ryan joined him in bed again, kissing the bruises he made the night before.

And here he thought life couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> first freewood
> 
> fuck u mon
> 
> edit: why did i title is "change the place" it's supposed to be pace oh my god im so dumb


End file.
